Dingle family
embargo-15-dec-emmerdale-christmas-with-the-dingle-family.jpg File:Dingles 2004.jpg File:Dingle family 2012.png File:soaps-emmerdale-6432-3.jpg File:Dingle family.png File:Dingles 2005.png File:emmerdale_5457_1.jpg File:Emmerdale-Dingles-rexfeatures_675120e-616x252.jpg File:Emmerdale-2011-wk50-Dingle-family-worried-about-Cain-590x350-2.jpg EP3698CAINWELCOMEHOME1.JPG Chas is pregnant again.jpg The '''Dingles '''are a long-running, ever-expanding family who have appeared in Emmerdale since 1994. They are currently Emmerdale's largest family with 11 generations of known family members. Storylines 1990s Ben Dingle arrives in August 1994 and is the first Dingle to arrive to the show. He nearly kills Dave Glover, who is saved by Joe Sugden and then he began to fight Luke McAllister and Biff Fowler. While fighting Luke, he suddenly collapsed and then was pronounced dead from heart defect. After this, Zak Dingle appeared, challenging Ned Glover to a bare-knuckle fight. The family later become a permanent figure in the Beckindale village, and lived at Wishing Well Cottage. The family were an instant nuisance from the onset, and took the quiet residents of Beckindale a run for their money. Originally the family comprised of parents Zak and Nellie Dingle and their children Butch, Sam and Tina. The next bulky storyline involving the Dingle family came along when their daughter Tina got romantically involved with Luke McAllister, the boy the Dingles believed was responsible for killing Ben. From the beginning, Tina was seeking revenge but both the Dingle family and Luke were oblivious to this and believed that Tina was really seeking refuge with Luke. The relationship gradually evolved, and Tina announced that she was expecting Luke's baby and because of this the pair decided to get married and the ceremony took place in July 1995. Luke's happiest day of his life turned out to be the most misadventure when Tina jilted him at the altar and proclaimed she never loved him. However, Luke was strong-willed that Tina was very much in love with him and seized her into his car one day. That car ride turned out to be the last day of Luke's life when Tina jumped out of the car and Luke ended up crashing and the car exploded killing him in the process. From then onwards the Dingles had very much set their status in the village and the family gradually grew with arrivals of Mandy and Marlon Dingle who also became permanent fixtures. However, with arrivals, came the departures. Nellie decided that her marriage with Zak had come to a halt and returned to Ireland in December 1995 and a year later Tina decided to leave Emmerdale as well. This decade also saw the marriage of Zak Dingle and Lisa Clegg as well as the birth of their daughter Belle on Christmas Day 1998. 2000s 2010s Family Members Abraham Dingle, married an unknown woman. *Ebenezer Dingle, son of Abraham and an unknown woman; married Elspeth McGuire (1831). **Jacob Dingle, son of Ebenezer and Elspeth; married Katherine Dingle (1850). ***Benidiah Dingle, son of Jacob and Katherine, married Margaret Dingle (1880). ****Isaac Dingle, son of Benidiah and Margaret; married an unknown woman. *****Jonah Dingle, son of Isaac and an unknown woman; married an unknown woman (1920). ******Jedediah Dingle, son of Jonah and an unknown woman; married Peg Dingle (1947). *******Albert Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg; married Delilah Dingle Sr. (1973). ********Marlon Dingle, son of Albert and Delilah; married Tricia Fisher (2003), Donna Windsor (2006), Laurel Thomas (2014) and Jessie Grant (2019). *********April Windsor, daughter of Marlon and Donna. *********Leo Goskirk, son of Marlon and Rhona Goskirk. ********Eli Dingle, son of Albert and Delilah. *******Shadrach Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg; married Faith Dingle (1975). ********Chas Dingle, daughter of Shadrach and Faith; married Gordon Livesy and Dan Spencer (2012). *********Aaron Dingle, son of Chas and Gordon; married Robert Sugden (2018). *********Grace Dingle, daughter of Chas and Paddy Kirk. *********Eve Dingle, daughter of Chas and Paddy Kirk. ********Gennie Walker, biological daughter of Shadrach and Shirley Pascoe; married Nikhil Sharma (2013). *********Molly Sharma, daughter of Gennie and Nikhil. *******Zak Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg; married Nellie Lynch (1970), Lisa Clegg (1998, 2019) and Joanie Wright (2016). ********Nathan Dingle, son of Zak and Nellie; married an unknown woman (1989). ********Butch Dingle, son of Zak and Nellie; married Mandy Dingle (1998) and Emily Wylie (2000). ********Ben Dingle, son of Zak and Nellie. ********Cain Dingle, son of Zak and Faith Dingle; married Moira Barton (2014). *********Debbie Dingle, daughter of Cain and Charity Dingle; married Pete Barton (2015). **********Sarah Sugden Jr., daughter of Debbie and Andy Sugden. **********Jack Sugden Jr., son of Debbie and Andy Sugden. *********Nate Robinson, son of Cain and Cara Robinson. *********Kyle Winchester, biological son of Cain and Amy Wyatt. *********Isaac Dingle, son of Cain and Moira. ********Sam Dingle, son of Zak and Nellie, married Alice Wilson (2006). *********Samson Dingle, son of Sam and Alice. ********Tina Dingle, daughter of Zak and Nellie, married an unknown man (1997). ********Belle Dingle, daughter of Zak and Lisa. *******Caleb Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg; married Vera-Lynn Dingle and an unknown woman. ********Mandy Dingle, daughter of Caleb and Vera-Lynn; married Butch Dingle (1998) and Paddy Kirk (1999). *********Vinny, son of Mandy Dingle and an unknown man. *******Ezra Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg; married Gwen Dingle (1979). ********Unnamed son of Ezra and Gwen. ********Unnamed daughter of Ezra and Gwen. *******Zebediah Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg; married Colleen Dingle. ********Delilah Dingle, daughter of Zebediah and Colleen. ********Lilith Dingle, daughter of Zebediah and Colleen. *********Luke Dingle, son of Lilith and an unknown man. *********Mark Dingle, son of Lilith and an unknown man. *********Matthew Dingle, son of Lilith and an unknown man. *********Jon Dingle, daughter of Lilith and an unknown man. ********Job Dingle, son of Zebediah and Colleen. ******Bert Dingle, son of Jonah and an unknown woman; married Jessie Dingle (1948). *******Obadiah Dingle, son of Bert and Jessie; married Kathleen Dingle. ********Charity Dingle, daughter of Obadiah and Kathleen; married Chris Tate (2001), Jai Sharma (2012) and Declan Macey (2014). *********Debbie Dingle, daughter of Cain and Charity Dingle; married Pete Barton (2015). **********Sarah Sugden Jr., daughter of Debbie and Andy Sugden. **********Jack Sugden Jr., son of Debbie and Andy Sugden. *********Ryan Stocks, son of Charity and Mark Bails. *********Noah Dingle, son of Charity and Chris. *********Moses Dingle, son of Charity and Ross Barton. *******Elvis Dingle, son of Bert and Jessie; married Marilyn Dingle. ********Daniel Dingle, son of Elvis and Marilyn. ********Brando Dingle, son of Elvis and Marilyn. *******Solomon Dingle, son of Bert and Jessie. ********Mystic Dingle, son of Solomon and Jessie. ********Moses Dingle, son of Solomon and Jessie. ********Smudge Dingle, son of Solomon and Jessie. ********Adam Dingle, son of Solomon and Jessie. *****Nebuchadnezzar Dingle, son of Isaac and an unknown woman. *****Isaac Dingle II, son of Isaac and an unknown woman. *****Jehosophat Dingle, son of Isaac and an unknown woman. *****Jezebel Dingle, son of Isaac and an unknown woman. **Methusalah Dingle, son of Ebenezer and Elspeth. *Nathaniel Dingle, son of Abraham and an unknown woman. *Harold Dingle, son of Abraham and an unknown woman. It is unknown where Tallulah Dingle, Dave Dingle, Tubby Dingle, Josiah Dingle, Uncle Heather Dingle, Hamish Dingle, Maud Dingle, Crocodile Dingle, Wendy Dingle, Jed Dingle, Donald Dingle, Cracco Dingle, Giuseppe Dingle, Charlene Dingle, Mantha Dingle, Lazarus Dingle, Eliakim Dingle, Nat Dingle, Molly Dingle, Mick Dingle, Levi Dingle and Bob Dingle fit into the tree. Key dates Births *1921 - Jedediah Dingle *1930 - Peg Dingle *20th January 1946 - Albert Dingle *22nd July 1948 - Shadrach Dingle *19th January 1952 - Zak Dingle *18th February 1956 - Lisa Greaser *11th December 1963 - Chris Tate *1st July 1969 - Paddy Kirk *25th April 1971 - Moira Woodall *23rd August 1972 - Butch Dingle *18th February 1974 - Ben Dingle *20th March 1974 - Marlon Dingle *31st May 1974 - Laurel Potts *30th November 1974 - Cain Dingle *30th April 1975 - Emily Wylie *9th January 1976 - Charity Dingle *6th June 1976 - Tricia Stokes *1st March 1977 - Mandy Dingle *10th May 1977 - Alice Wilson *16th August 1977 - Sam Dingle *23rd February 1978 - Chas Dingle *19th April 1980 - Eli Dingle *31st December 1985 - Donna Windsor *22nd April 1986 - Robert Sugden *8th December 1986 - Pete Barton *15th November 1987 - Genesis Pascoe *26th October 1989 - Debbie Jones *31st December 1990 - Ryan Stocks *5th January 1992 - Aaron Livesy *21st November 1996 - Matthew and Mark Dingle *25th December 1998 - Belle Dingle *1st March 2004 - Noah Tate *31st May 2004 - Brando Dingle *6th June 2005 - Sarah Sugden Jr. *12th January 2006 - Samson Dingle *13th August 2009 - April Windsor *31st May 2011 - Leo Goskirk *1st December 2011 - Kyle Wyatt *17th October 2012 - Jack Sugden Jr. and Molly Sharma *11th June 2015 - Moses Dingle *2nd October 2017 - Isaac Dingle *1st October 2018 - Grace Dingle *23rd October 2019 - Eve Dingle Marriages *28th January 1998 - Zak Dingle and Lisa Clegg *11th November 1998 - Butch and Mandy Dingle *13th October 1999 - Mandy Dingle and Paddy Kirk *24th March 2000 - Butch Dingle and Emily Wylie *27th November 2001 - Charity Dingle and Chris Tate *14th February 2003 - Marlon Dingle and Tricia Fisher *16th February 2006 - Marlon Dingle and Donna Windsor *24th April 2006 - Sam Dingle and Alice Wilson *26th January 2012 - Charity Tate and Jai Sharma *15th October 2012 - Chas Dingle and Dan Spencer *15th April 2013 - Genesis Walker and Nikhil Sharma *15th May 2014 - Cain Dingle and Moira Barton; Charity Dingle and Declan Macey *11th September 2014 - Marlon Dingle and Laurel Thomas *4th August 2015 - Debbie Dingle and Pete Barton *9th August 2016 - Zak Dingle and Joanie Wright *5th October 2018 - Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden *7th January 2019 - Marlon Dingle and Jessie Grant *23rd May 2019 - Zak Dingle and Lisa Dingle (second marriage) Deaths *1916 - Nat Dingle *9th August 1994 - Ben Dingle *24th March 2000 - Butch Dingle *17th December 2002 - Jedediah Dingle *17th September 2003 - Chris Tate *8th January 2004 - Tricia Dingle *31st July 2006 - Alice Dingle *23rd July 2010 - Shadrach Dingle *25th July 2013 - Genesis Walker *14th August 2014 - Donna Windsor *12th May 2016 - Gordon Livesy *30th January 2017 - Joanie Dingle *1st October 2018 - Grace Dingle *23rd May 2019 - Lisa Dingle Category:Families